


Unrecallable Morning 기억나지 않는 아침

by Alluise



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluise/pseuds/Alluise
Summary: A moment in one morning with Mithrax and Female Exo Hunter. Named OC. 여 엑소 헌터와 미스락스의 어느 아침. 이름있는 자캐.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Mithrax (Destiny), Mithrax (Destiny)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Unrecallable Morning 기억나지 않는 아침

느리게 눈을 뜬다. 그리고 무언가 눈에 담기 전에 느낀다. 따뜻하다. 기분좋은 무거움이다. 멍하니 그 감각을 느끼며 아주 조금씩 회로가 활성화된다. 시각센서의 조리개를 몇번 깜빡이고 눈에 담기 시작한다. 약간의 의문과 놀람을 가진다. 나는 지금 인간이 아닌 것에게 안겨있구나? 아직 기억에 접속되지 않아서 누군지 기억나지 않았다. 하지만 감정의 인상을 느끼기로는 행복한 기분이니까, 자신이 좋아하는 이라 생각했다. 외계인의 작은 팔이 자신의 허리를 감싸고, 큰 팔은 어깨에 둘러져있다. 우리 둘의 몸 위로 부드러운 담요가 덮였다. 따뜻하니 기분이 좋았다. 기억에 접속되는 것 이전에 다른 감각이 깨어났다. 낮고 깊게 울리는 고로롱 소리, 엔진이 도는 것 같다. 자신의 소리는 이렇게 크고 낮고 깊지 않다. 좀 더 느껴보니 가까이 붙어있는 외계인의 것이다. 듣기 좋다고 생각한다. 그 진동에 몸이 잘게 흔들린다. 손을 꼼지락거려보니 외계인의 팔에 묶인 붕대가 닿았다. 매끈간 갑각 위에 묶여진 거친 붕대가 느껴진다. 잠시 만지작거리며 기억 접속을 계속 기다려본다.

미스락스. 이름이 먼저 기억났다. 그런데 아직 그가 누구이고 무엇인지 기억 안났다. 우리는 친구인걸까? 나는 어쩌다 외계인을 만났을까? 의문을 가져보지만 여전히 기억나지 않았다.

살짝 기억이 회로를 스쳐지나갔다. 미스락스와 나는 지금과 비슷하게 있었던 적이 있다. 다만 그 때는 지금처럼 옆으로 누워 안은게 아니고 내가 아래고 미스락스가 자신의 위였다. 노랫소리가 환청처럼 청각센서에 머물렀다. 그가 내 위에 있었고 나는 노래를 불렀다. 그리고 따뜻하지 않고 추웠다. 타이탄. 그건 타이탄에서 일어난 일이었다. 토성의 위성 중 하나인 타이탄에서, 그런데 지금의 기억에 어떤 익숙함이 존재했기 때문에 첫만남은 아닐거라 생각했다.

미스락스는 몰락자다. 몰락자가 무슨 외계인인지는 또 기억 안났다. 천천히 기억이 연결되고 있으니까 기억날거라고 생각한다. 인간으로 치자면 비음을 내며 다시 손을 움직인다. 몰락자의 갑각을 만지면서 기억이 연결되는 것을 기다린다.

스위트스파크는 어디있지? 자신의 고스트가 어디서 무얼 하는지 모르겠다. 느낌상 지금 자신과 함께하고 있지 않다. 여긴 매우 안전한 곳이란 뜻이다. 그리고 미스락스도 안전한 엘릭스니란 뜻이다. 잠깐 조리개를 닫았다 열었다. 몰락자가 엘릭스니로 대체되었다. 자신이 엘릭스니어를 배웠을까 생각해본다. 적어도 지금은 기억 안난다. 고로롱 거리던 소리에서 좀 더 으르렁 하는 것 같은 소리가 한번 났다. 순간 손이 멈췄다. 미스락스가 뒤척이며 자신을 더 끌어 당겼다. 에테르 냄새가 짙다.

일어나서 일기장을 살펴보거나 스위트스파크를 불러볼까 고민해보지만, 미스락스를 깨우지 않고 빠져나갈 방법이 생각나지 않았다. 그리고 자신이 생각에 노력을 기울여봤자 기억이 더 빨리 연결되지는 않는다. 괜한 신경을 끄고 지금을 감상하기로 했다. 따뜻한 것을 보니 자신은 지금 태양 속성의 빛을 활성화했구나. 엘릭스니 갑각은 손끝 느낌이 좋구나. 엘릭스니 체온이 좀 낮은거 같아. 미스락스는 잘생겼네. 역시 인간보다는 외계인이 더 좋아.

미스락스는 얼마전(이라고 해도 분명 몇개월은 될 것이다)에 뭔가 작전을 수행하고 왔다. 그가 친해진 다른 두 수호자, 헌터와 워록과 함께 이동했지만 둘은 미스락스가 잠입하고 다른 "수호자"가 참여하는 동안 함선에서 대기했다고 불평을 들은 기억이 있다. 미스락스는 죽을 위험도 큰데 왜 친구들을 못 믿냐고 헌터가 자신에게 하소연했었다. 미스락스는 "수호자"를 믿었다고 말했지만. 자신이 작전을 수행할 수 없는 상태라서 친구들을 소개시켜줬고 미스락스와 마음이 잘 맞아 같이 돌아다니는 두명이 있었다. 둘은 왜 여기 없을까?

그리고 이제서야 인식한다. 우리 둘 다 갑옷 차림이 아니구나. 사적으로 우린 매우 긴밀한 사이구나. 그런데 얼마나 긴밀한 사이인거지? 기억이 연결되는데 순차적으로 되는 것도 아니고, 중요성으로 되는 것도 아니라서 아직 모르겠다. 하지만 우리의 사이는 좋구나. 그거면 되었다.

연파랑의 빛이 작게 보인다. 네개의 작은 틈 사이로 빛이 새어나오고 있다. 결국 네개의 눈이 전부 열리고 깜빡인다. 톱날같은 이가 가득한 입을 벌리고 하품 비슷한 것을 한다. 그 모든 것을 바라본다. 굉장히 익숙함을 넘어서 친숙하고, 귀엽다고 느낀다. 팔을 만지고 있던 손을 올려서 미스락스의 턱에 손을 댄다. 고로롱 거리는 소리가 크게 손을 타고 흘러온다.

"좋은 아침이야."

아직 기억이 다 안나는게 아쉽지만, 취향의 남자가 자신과 매우 긴밀하고, 이제 일어났는데 상관할게 있을까? 뾰족한 이가 자신의 안테나를 긁고 지나가는 것에 깔깔 웃었다. 아무런 문제없다. 행복하면 된거 아닐까. 이 위험한 우주에서, 잠시나마.


End file.
